INFINITE EFFECT: Stratos of Hope
by Aeos React
Summary: It was such a peaceful time, a time when women held a high position in society, when the world looked so peaceful ... now it is gone, everything is gone now, taken by a darkness greater then any ever known, and the fate of the many, now lies in the hands and hearts of the few. Action, pairings, Yuri, read or Harbinger will have a new target for his anger ... and his cannons!


Infinite Stratos/Mass Effect Crossover

Expect Angst, Tragedy, Death, Despair, and Romance (Though not the pairings you are thinking of).

I blame the Reapers for this!

That or how things viewed as important can become so insignificant in an instant, hard to tell.

Probably the only Yuri that will ever be written, EVER, about IS.

INFINITE EFFECT: Stratos War

Chapter 1: The Coming Shadow

Outer Space, Edge of Sol System

….

….

….

….

FWOOOM

They had entered Sol …

… they had thoroughly prepared …

… they were prepared for it …

… they-had come with less than what was supposed to have come through.

They were a threat of galactic proportion, they were a race of beings, as ancient as the Galaxy itself, they were death incarnate to all they fought, they are …

… the REAPER's.

They now faced a dilemma; they had originally come in with a force consisting of several hundred of their own, with the goal of attacking the home-world of Humanity, EARTH.

However, now they only had a small percentage of their force, 25 Greater Ascended, 50 Lesser Ascended, 605 Harvesters, and only ten Harvesting Ships.

However, this did little to set them back on their plan's, they still needed to do their purpose.

They would attack the Earth, eradicate those who resisted, harvest those they captured, and take all technology …

… that was it.

They made their way to Earth, and at the speed they were going, they would arrive at Earth …

… in 13 hours.

* * *

12:57:12

It had been a month after the drone incident and the damage had finally been repaired (what a waste), and now there would be a new competition coming up.

It was the full on battle competition 'High Impact', which was an event that would be used to select the new President of the Student Council, in which all the personal IS users would have one on one battles similar to the Mondo Grosso, in which each combatant would be using there IS's with all their strength (there IS's strength anyway).

The competition would take place at noon …

… to say the atmosphere was tense would be an understatement.

Especially with a secret 'Winner gets a romantic date with Ichika' prize (even though he did not know it (and never would)) …

… their hopes now rested on getting the prize were at the peak, it seemed like nothing would bring them down .

(HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE)

The match was set to begin the next day, in approximately 12 hours.

* * *

12:35:54

Laura Bodewig …

"So, it's finally been equipped," the German soldier said to herself, "this is it, Schwarzer Regen's heavy armaments pack, 'Blitzkrieg'."

Her IS now sported two shoulder mounted railguns, one on each shoulder, both capable of rotating to even cover the areas behind the pilot, an enhanced AIC that allowed the Laura to stop more targets with less attention, and finally two special high energy boosters on the back to allow for high-speed travel, and the speed could even compete with the Double Ignition Boost of Byakushiki Setsura.

"My wife, I will ensure that I get that time with you, but until then, when we meet on the field of battle, I will make you feel the pain that I've had to endure while you were with another woman," Laura said, remembering the time Ichika had with Kanzashi Sarashiki, and soon a dark flaming aura appeared, her determination and anger starting to mix.

(Over-Jealous Militarist)

* * *

12:24:57

Cecilia Alcott …

"Blue Tears, as elegant as ever, especially with the new 'Slipstream Adept' system, now let us see Ichika or any opponent try to escape from the waltz of Cecilia Alcott and Blue Tear's," said the more prideful of Ichika's harem (Hehe).

The Blue Tears now had more aerodynamic Bit's with AI control so as to move even better and have more unpredictable flight paths, as well as a new Rifle 'Starlight Mk. V' with even more enhanced Accuracy, lighter, better power, and a faster rate of fire, almost to that of a semi-automatic rifle, and her IS missile launcher were replaced with anti-IS rail guns with a very potent amount of power.

She had a look of pride and superiority on her face at that moment.

(Fool)

* * *

12:05:17

Rin Huang …

"Hehehehehehe, I am the strongest one in this competition Ichika, and with my 'Eviscerator' pack online, I will put that truth on your body, kuku-kukukukukuku!"

Rin now had four Impact Cannons on the shoulder, one on her IS's fore-arms, and her Souten Gagetsou (I would spell check, but I honestly don't care about the name) was now a saw-sword with saw blades on the edges of the blade that heat up to a very high temperature, and when mixed with her currently disturbing smirk, made her look quite intimidating.

(Hot-head Yandere)

* * *

11:58:18

… Charlotte Dunois

BLAM

BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG,BANG

BLAM, KER-BLAM

RATATATATATATATATATATATATATA TA

SLASH

KA-BOOOOOMMMMMM

Charlotte in her Rafael Revive now stood in the training Arena, having done some practice, her IS Gatling gun in her left arm and her IS knife in the other.

The smirk she had was that of an angel of, death, one that brought terror to those who would fight her.

"Look out everyone, I am a very strong opponent here, especially you Ichika," the voice she had was almost sub-zero in temperature.

(Over Emotional in several respects)

* * *

11:31:17

... Houki Shinonono

"HAA"

"HYAAH"

"HEE"

Houki Shinonono was practicing hard in the Kendo area, executing very potent, focused and fast sword moves, though looked to be far more stressed than usual, but she was quite stressed considering what she had to lose if she lost the tournament.

"Ichika, no matter what, I am going to win, even if I have to beat you within an inch of your life," she said, not a single hint of hesitance or remorse in her words.

(Fatal Sadist)

* * *

11:00:00

… Ichika Orimura

"ACHOO"

"Ichika, are you feeling okay," asked Kanzashi Sarashiki, who had finished her IS's preparations, along with her sister.

"I don't know, I think I-I-A-ACHOO, ugh why am I sneezing so much," Ichika said, totally oblivious to what the others were doing.

(Clueless Mor-!)

(High level AI system present; scans show almost completely sentient AI system)

(AI signatures resonating from around the planet, all threats to be engaged)

(FOR THE CATALYST!)

The Occuli S drone, hidden from even the most advanced of Earth's sensors, immediately leaves the area, completely and absolutely undetected.

As it exited the atmosphere, others of its kind soon joined, having looked at the whole planet.

The only true threat was the unknown weapon known as Infinite Stratos, containing advanced AI technology.

The Reapers had not foreseen the lack of Mass Effect technologies, but the use of advanced AI creation could not be allowed to continue, as is the will of the Catalyst and the very heart of the cycle.

They passed a Gas Giant that was in the star system, and had only a short time to reach the planet.

Surprise was completely and totally on their side.

* * *

10:45:34

A secretive group, armed with numerous IS units, prepares its plan, led by an enigmatic and rather unhinged pilot as they prepare to pull a surprise on the tournament.

Entirely unaware that another, far more powerful group were about to come in.

Next day

* * *

04:37:29

The IS Academy was abuzz with excitement, as the tournament was underway.

Many people had come, allowed to watch the battle that would take place, especially a girl named Ran Gotanda, who was mainly there to see her friends (and love interest), as they do battle.

Though she was still a bit upset that she had yet to enter IS Academy as a fulltime student … yet anyway.

At least she hoped it would be a good day, unlike what had happened at the 'Cannonball Fast' Competition, which had been pretty bad.

If only she knew how bad things were going to get …

… she would had voluntarily separated her tongue from her mouth.

* * *

03:37:18

The red planet had been passed, leaving only the world they would attack next.

Everything had fallen into place.

All that was left …

… was to execute.

* * *

02:48:27

Ichika was busy while the competition was falling into place, he looked at the screen …

… and felt like he should instead be running, for his enemy was Houki Shinonono, who had recently been very angry at him, their last meeting ended up with a Bokken slammed into his head (god, Houki can hit).

Of course he also had to worry about Rin, Cecilia, Laura, and Charlotte.

He wondered if it would be better if he had never really met them.

(A bad wish to make, because it will come true in the worst way possible)

* * *

01:23:15

The moon of the planet Earth was almost in range, the blue world was now in close range.

The soon reached the moon and went past it.

The Earth was now squarely in their sights.

The humans … were going to die.

* * *

00:58:19

The first rounds of the Tournaments had been decided.

The crowd that had gathered was growing anxious.

For them, the tournament would be the closest to the Mondo Grosso that they would see.

(Hope they enjoy, because it will probably be the last Mondo Grosso they will ever see)

* * *

00:35:56

They had gone over the plan, all in the span of moments, but it took some time to get all into the correct positions.

They would split into groups, and attack the world's nations, splintering the world's nations, and continue on using their creations and technologic might to tear though the humans weapons, and then they will raze city after city to the ground, wiping away any and all life, whether it be the humans or simple Earth dwelling creatures.

It would be more than enough to drive all of the Earth's IS out into the open, and when that happens …

… the humans will lose all will to resist when they see their most powerful weapon fall, and their greatest warriors perish.

There were five major groups, each made up of at least 5 Greater Ascended, 10 Lesser Ascended, and a disproportionate amount of Transports, and each guarded a harvesting craft.

They got the final preparations ready, the soon dove to the Blue world.

* * *

00:20:34

The tournament had begun, the matches were made …

… and the battles were underway.

Cecilia fought against Rin.

Laura fought against Charlotte.

Houki fought against Ichika.

And Kanzashi ended up going against her older sister and current student council president, Tatenashi Sarashiki.

The groups were ready their weapons were drawn; all sides were prepared for their battles against the other …

… none of them were prepared for the battle to come.

* * *

00:10:00

The Reapers over Japan saw their goal, and prepared their main weapons to fire.

* * *

00:08:00

Rin and Cecilia armed their weapons and took aim.

* * *

00:07:00

Charlotte and Laura were about to clash.

* * *

00:06:00

Houki and Ichika charged at each other, blades at the ready.

* * *

00:05:00

Kanzashi was right now in a very bad spot with her sister, who had her water spear at a very high power.

* * *

00:04:00

The weapons of the Reapers had almost reached full charge, and they got a solid lock on their targets.

* * *

00:03:00

The shadow organization known as Phantom Task, were in position and ready to crash the party.

* * *

00:02:00

Ran was getting tense from the suspense of the battle.

* * *

00:01:00

Then in the back of their minds and the minds of every single person all across the world, a feeling took over, and this feeling echoed one thing into their minds …

YOU

WILL

ALL

DIE!

* * *

10

A pulse of energy

9

The rising whine of energy

8

The eyes of many look up

7

A light appears in the skies above five locations in the world

6

A sense of dread

5  
A gathering of storm clouds

4

A terrifying visage is seen

3

Fear starts to grip the hearts of those who see it

2

A gasp

1

Fire

* * *

00:00:00

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!

In the city of Tokyo, located near the IS Academy, explosions of immense proportions erupted from the city, melting steel, rock and concrete into molten slag, and then the city erupted into fire as the beams caused large detonations throughout the city, and in an instant countless people were charbroiled or became nothing but ash from the blast.

Ichika, Houki, Laura, Cecilia, Rin, Ran, Kanzashi and Tatenshi could only look in stark horror as the city was turned into an inferno, everyone in the stands were in total panic at what was happening, all of them now fully starting to run screaming at what was happening.

Then a loud, electronic rumble echoed through the air, coming from the sky, and all the people soon looked to the sky.

The sheer terror that struck them from what they saw was incomprehensible.

From the sky, massive, monstrous-things that looked like colossal terrifying black-purple cuttlefish/squids of some kind descended from the sky, FIVE of them, followed closely by at least TEN smaller types, all releasing beams of dark red energy that instantly tore through anything they hit.

Then everyone looked to see it, a fleet of the JMSDF (Japanese Marine Self-Defense Force) as they and the U.S 4th Fleet opened fire at the monstrous things, missiles, shells and aircraft armed with countless weapons flew out to attack the enemy.

The weapons flew at the massive creatures … and exploded against a barrier of energy, ever single weapon that was fired did nothing to the creatures.

Then the monsters struck back.

They deployed countless small objects that appeared to be drones of some type, and these drones instantly attacked all air power around, unleashing powerful energy beams that struck aircraft with almost impossible accuracy, instantly downing whole air squadrons with little effort.

Then the massive unknown ships released beams of red energy, the larger, eight armed ones open fire from multiple weapon ports, and the smaller four legged ones from a weapons port that seemed to be an eye, blasting whole ships apart, destroying the entire naval force in an instant with practically no real effort.

Then the machines continued to destroy, this time destroying the city, the whole city now a firestorm, the scream of millions of people could be heard as columns of smoke rose from the streets, and explosions tore whole buildings apart.

And yet the machines continued to kill, to destroy anything that moved and breathed, doing this with almost terrifying efficiency.

Thus did the city of Tokyo, Japan … turn into a stark blazing definition, of HELL.

* * *

-01:34:46

IS Academy …

"Oh, Oh god, oh my god"

"T-This, this isn't happening, this can't be happening"

"Their … their destroying everything, their killing everyone"

"Wh-Wha-What the hell, are those things, what do they even want"

These statements and more were going through the minds of every person in the IS Academy, as the monster machines.

"Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!"

Ichika screamed at the top of his lungs, as he watched one of the smaller machines vaporize several buildings, the drones using their beams to vaporize the people on the streets.

The girls however, could only stare in stark horror.

They had always said they were strong, that they would never back down from any challenge, and that they thought they had seen the worst, the worst thing being when they saw the one they all loved almost killed, and when the drones attacked them …

… but now they knew for a fact they were wrong, so very wrong.

This was hell they were seeing, fires tearing through the streets, massive monsters of impossible strength and power, using that power only to end the lives of any living thing that was in sight.

Then they all heard it, the same horrifying roar, and they looked up, just in time to see one of the smaller four legged machine monster as it fell down right at them.

It's main eye/weapon blazed with fire as it reached full charge … and then fired.

It hit the arena's shield … and tore through it like it was nothing more than tissue, and hit the shield on the stands, the beam tearing it apart in an instant, the beam vaporizing those within, reducing countless people to ash in instant.

Then it turned to the IS's and a red beam then blasted forth, heading straight toward an equally red IS, Houki only watched with stark horror as the bus-sized beam headed right at her, and …

* * *

GASP

Houki woke up with a start, and was breathing hard as she was in bed, and she looked around, and saw that she had had another nightmare, another horrible dream about … what had happened.

The she felt a weight that was on her, and she felt on her chest, but she had an idea of what it was, and she lifted her left arm, and felt what it was beneath the sheets.

She felt it, and what she felt caused a soft blush to come to her face, she felt gentle and smooth skin, a soft yet firm body, and from what she felt a very good build, and as she worked her way up, short hair.

She reached the top of the blanket of the bed, and slowly moved it …

On her was a girl with short, shoulder length light blue hair, and skin almost the color of snow, her head resting on Houki's chest, her arms which were smooth yet toned wrapped around her, holding her in a firm yet gentle embrace, a small smile on her lips as she slept.

Houki soon found a smile gracing her lips, because the times she had seen the girl smile were so few in number, compared to back then, that seeing her smile brought gentle warmth to Houki, especially with what had happ-.

Houki shuddered deeply at the memories … no, NIGHTMARE'S, of what had happened.

When she had lost so many things, so many things that it caused her heart to ache when she thought of it.

But she knew that it was far worse for the girl who now slept on her, as Houki moved some hair that covered the girls left eye, she felt a pain go through her, as she saw it, a cut that ran down the girls left eye, close enough to leave a scar but luckily not close enough to take her eye, and she remembered exactly how she had gotten the scar …

… as well as the one who gave it to her.

After that, after the horror of what had happened, Houki could not find it in her to leave the girl alone, and also it had been decided that she would be safer with her, and vice-versa, since what had happened had affected the both of them, their friends, and a massive amount of people in a bad way.

Houki was contemplating staying in bed until the girl woke up, but she felt a growl come up in her stomach, and knew that she would have to eat now.

She slowly got up, careful not to disturb the girl and went to go get some food, putting on a bath robe as she went.

She ventured to the kitchen, which was by a window, which was made a powerful carbon-crystal that could take being hit by a 20 millimeter AP Incendiary round, and looked out, to the frozen tundra outside the structure they now lived in.

Below near another structure a ways off, she saw the throngs of people; refugee's coming in, mostly women and children, all trying to escape the coming storm … and no, not that kind of storm.

Houki looked to the horizon, seeing countless detonations coming from beyond the mountains, a large scale battle was being fought, and from the bombardments, she could see the silhouette of the Deus Machina … the enemy of all mankind.

She prepared some hot tea, and then made herself some egg's and rice, and turned on the TV …

"This is Makial Gracia with the Global News Network; we are at the frontline now, countless artillery shells are being fired out …" the woman kept talking while in the background, large electro-magnetic coilguns fired off countless high-explosive penetrating shells, all in unison, while elsewhere, several IS carrying large cannons and energy weapons took off, "… IS forces are deploying, all currently attempting to stall the advance of the enemy, we will now take you to our airborne crew now, Briana."

The view soon switched, this time to a view overlooking the battlefield, the camera showing the carnage happening down below, as artillery, beams, missiles, and other sorts of munitions were fired off into the enemy force, Houki felt her skin crawl seeing the inhuman abominations of organic and synthetic make as they charge the frontline, countless zombie-like creatures surging forth, other more armored zombie-creatures opening fire at the frontline with their weapons which were built into their bodies, large creatures of obviously alien origin but altered in horrifying ways carrying large weapon systems which were built into their bodies, surged into battle, opening fire into the lines, some shots pounding away at the lines, others hitting armor and IS alike, though the IS's held firm, while many of the armors soon fell, their crews with them.

"We are over the battle zone now, the fighting is terrible, the frontlines are holding for now, reinforcements were said to be underway and … oh, oh my god," the camera immediately panned away from the reporter and to the sky, showing as one of the Deus Machina, called a Destroyer, descended onto the battle, standing well over 160+ meters in height, its size dwarfed anything that humanity currently had, "a Deus Machina Destroyer has just entered the battle zone, and it appea-," the machine let loose a beam of red hot energy, which burned the snow to vapor and the ground into glass as it tore straight at the frontline, burning down countless soldiers, and several IS immediately moved to avoid the lethal ray, but five IS's ended up being vaporized by the high-powered energy beam, which destroyed them in an instant.

"The Destroyer is truly living up to its name, it is literally vaporizing the whole frontline, we are seeing impossibly high casualties and-oh my g-!"

The camera faded to static and then came up on the main battlefield, "Diana, Diana are- oh god," the camera pitched up, showing the flaming remains of a verti-craft falling to the ground, as several Drones, given the designation, Occulus, since they looked like large eyes in a metal frame (they don't know how right they are with the name), and then saw as a much more deadly enemy came in, one that had become the enemies symbol of terror, just short of the Deus Machina themselves … the SS, or Shadow Stratos, formed from Infinite Stratos that had been taken over by the Deus Machina.

Houki watched as the IS and SS attacked one another, the IS forces of humanity attacked the DM (Deus Machina) SS forces, which were Infinite Stratos that had been turned into inhuman life-forms, both the machine and pilot, and then turned against mankind, under the control of the Dark Machines.

Houki then felt a presence behind her, and was a about to move … that is until he felt a hand in her free hand, the fingers intertwining with her own, while an arm wrapped around her waist, and she felt something very soft press into her back.

Houki knew instantly who it was, and softly said, "Morning Tatenashi."

"Morning Houki," said the other girl, whom she had been with for a while.

Tatenashi Sarashiki, once the Student Council President and most powerful IS pilot of IS Academy, and one of the more prominent members of the Sarashiki family …

… or should it be said _former _Student Council President of the now destroyed and in ruin IS Academy, and currently, the last remaining Sarashiki alive.

Houki felt a bit ill at the memory of those facts, knowing that currently, the girl standing right next to her had lost her whole entire family, had lost her home, and her sister.

Houki felt herself start to shake, the anger and sadness welling up, and Tatenashi took notice of it.

Once more Houki felt Tatenashi hold her in a soft and gentle embrace, and she felt as the anger started to dissipate replaced by a warmth, one that had started to become more frequent as she stayed with Tatenashi, but the sadness was still there, and then Tatenashi said, "Houki, how many times will I tell you that what happened was not your fault," she said, and Houki could only look down, shame washing over.

"I … I just cant forgive myself for what happened, for any of it," Houki said, "I know it was not because of me, it was those Machines that did it, but I still can't forgive myself for being part of what happened when … when … whe," Houki broke of as tears came to her eyes at the memory of it.

"Houki," Tatenashi said, and then the remote fell to the floor, and the channel was changed, and Tatenashi instantly saw what was now on …

… and she hugged Houki close, burying her head in her chest.

"Ta-Tatenashi, what are yo-," then the words from the news came.

"This is Gisette Vien, I am reporting from the Australian frontlines, the enemy has deployed their advanced units, they are currently destroying the frontline units, literally tearing throu-KABOOM-Kyaahhh, wha-what the, oh- oh god, its them, it's the Dark Machine Elite units …

… Alpha and Omega." An Explosion soon erupted from the screen and the camera went black.

That memory, that horrible, HORRIBLE memory …

… Houki was now shuddering and shaking hard, she felt as tears were about to come, an-.

The feelings of something fall on her head, and she looked up to see Tatenashi's face …

… seeing as tears fell from her eyes, a look of deep sadness on her face, but she used her sleeve, and softly wiped the tears in Houki's eyes, and then her own.

"It's okay Houki, it is okay," said Tatenashi, trying to sound optimistic and failing at it, "I already told you I don't blame you for what happened, if I blame anyone …

… I blame myself for it."

Houki felt a sharp pain go through her when Tatenashi said that, and she felt ill as the memory, along with many other bad memories rose up in the back of her mind.

Many times, Houki had thought that what happened to Ichika was her own fault that she had been the one who did it, who caused what happened to him to occur …

… and this was further compounded by what happened after, a memory that only deepened the scar within Houki, not to the extent that it matched seeing the fate of the one she loved, but it was still horrible in more ways than she could ever count.

At the moment, Houki could not say anything, so she was just held in Tatenashi's embrace, her face on Tatenashi's rather abundant chest, her blush now coming in strong as she felt the smoothness of her skin, the heat from her body, the heartbeat that calmed her in many ways, and also how soft and firm her breasts we-!

Houki felt her face go a very bright red at her thoughts and cut her train of thought before it went too far, but she knew that even that was already too late, as those thoughts did come and go at times.

'_At least it's better than thinking about the things happening now,' _Houki's inner voice said, and if it had been at a time much earlier than then, she would have harshly disagreed with a great passion …

… unfortunately, those days were now just a distant memory.

The now was one where every day was filled with regret, tragedy, hopelessness and fear, all of this happening with the appearance of the Dark Machines, where everyone now lived in fear of the destructive power of the mighty, practically divine-level weapons the Deus Machina possessed, weapons that no one, not even her sister had been capable of creating, with people dying in very large numbers every single day, either being blasted apart, vaporized, or taken and turned into twisted inhuman abominations by the Deus Machina.

Houki could still remember it, the screams of terror and pain that filled the streets of the cities as uncountable numbers of people were outright slaughtered in staggering, practically terrifying numbers, the number of people alive going down day by day, with deaths numbering in the millions.

In fact the last she had heard the number of people alive was …

'_NO,' _her inner voice screamed, _'don't think about it, do not think about that!'_

She felt herself very much agreeing with what her inner voice was saying, and agreed with it, banishing the knowledge from her mind so as to not remember what had happened.

All she did want to do, right then and there, was enjoy the comforting warmth of the one who was there, to be held in the arms of someone whom she started to care for …

… and felt more deeper feelings for.

However …

'RINGRINGRING-RINGRINGRING-RINGRINGRING-RINGRINGRING'

Houki felt her insides go cold as she heard the sound of the Vid-Phone as it rang.

Tatenashi released Houki, just as Houki released her as well, and Tatenashi walked to the Vid-phone, and she activated it, a screen coming up, however it was in voice only mode, so the image was blank, however Houki realized the voice was speaking Russian, which she still did not fully know, but Tatenashi was speaking Russian at a very quick pace with the voice coming through the phone.

Soon the conversation ended, and Tatenashi faced Houki … a serious yet sullen expression on her face, and not moment later, she said the words that she feared would come.

"Were, heading out."

Houki would have wanted it not to happen, at least not so soon, but now it was her, it was time again to go out …

… to the battlefield.

"I'll be ready shortly," Houki said, and she went to the shower, taking of her sleeping clothes and stepped in, the warm water feeling good against her skin.

She soon finished, and Tatenashi was next to shower, and they both got on their Infinite Stratos armor suits, and got on their respective units.

They left shortly after, and headed to a briefing room.

They passed many people along the way; many of them wore what they were wearing, which was IS armor suits, all skintight, and looked like a mix between a school swimsuit and an advanced combat vest, an overcoat of sorts worn over the whole thing, all female and heading to and fro.

They passed the hospital ward, looking in to see the latest batch of injured from the battlefield, many young women who were badly scorched, had tears on many parts of their bodies, were missing limbs and bandaged in many different areas.

They walked along the hallway along a walkway that overlooked the main hanger, and in the hangar were large tanks and combat vehicles, VTOL aircraft, and many IS, all either leaving or returning, though it was mostly IS that returned, and they returned either scorched or very badly damaged.

They soon reached the Briefing room, and they walked in to receive their next mission …

… a mission where they would soon head out, against the Deus.

Authors note:

I came up with this story on a complete and absolute impulse, this is a story I thought up out of nowhere, whether you want to read it or not is not up to me, though honestly I may not care if you read it …

… but my Co-Author may have some words to say.

HUMANS READ THIS STORY, OR PREPARE FOR A SWIFT AND PAINFUL DEMISE.

HARBINGER HAS SPOKEN!

So … yeah, I advise that you read and give reviews, AEOS REACT Signing off … for now.


End file.
